Mercenaries/Session 28
20:00 <~abudhabi> GENTLEMEN. 20:00 <&Remmon> Where? 20:00 -!- Remmon is now known as Arthur 20:01 * abudhabi shows Remmon a mirror. 20:01 * Arthur sees a cat in the mirror 20:01 <~abudhabi> We've got Liam, Remmon, and Nuramor... Where's maz? Where's Nama? 20:02 <&Arthur> Lost in the gap between the N and the M 20:02 -!- maz is now known as Natsu 20:03 <~abudhabi> Hmmm. We shall wait a bit for Namaphry to get here. 20:03 -!- Nuramor is now known as Proteus 20:16 <~abudhabi> Alright. Last time, you investigated the excavation, and found an Ancient facility run by Zhodani. They proceeded to try to probe you electronically, so you set the AI on them, so it infected the defunct Ancient AI system. Now the Zhodani are dead and you are being provided an Imperial Duke, fuel and information on Zhodani cloning acvitity. 20:16 <~abudhabi> *activity 20:19 <~abudhabi> Proteus: http://deathcookie.wikia.com/wiki/Mercenaries/Session_27 20:20 * Arthur takes this time to investigate the area they're in, so long as the AI doesn't object to some mild poking around and trying to get a sense of the Ancient's history. 20:22 <~abudhabi> You are in a hangar. There are many doors leading out. There's an air/raft here. Robots are hauling a hose up to your ship from a couple of tanks on pallets. 20:22 <~abudhabi> There are also robots helpfully blocking some of the doors that the AI apparently doesn't want you to enter. 20:22 * Nev is stood looking around holding my gun pointing to the ground and looking lost whilst this goes on 20:23 <~abudhabi> The ground occassionally trembles. 20:25 * Arthur checks behind some of the doors not being blocked by robots 20:26 <~abudhabi> !roll 1d6 20:26 <+PainBot> abudhabi rolled "1d6": (4). Total: 4. 20:27 <~abudhabi> Arthur: You find a Zhodani-built power station, with various custom bits to interface with the alien design. 20:28 <~abudhabi> You find a cafeteria, kitchen and walk-in freezer. Also the body of a Zhodani female, pierced around the midsection. 20:29 * Arthur looks around for any hand computers or ancient artifacts of interest. 20:30 <~abudhabi> You find a handcomp on the woman. It's covered in blood and also locked. 20:31 * Arthur is certain Imperial intelligence can get around that, switches the handcomp off and pockets it. 20:32 <~abudhabi> Further on, you find an armoury. It is open. There's the remains of a combat armoured Zhodani man laying in the corner, and a couple of dismembered bots in close proximity. 20:33 * Arthur takes pictures and moves on. 20:35 <~abudhabi> Next, you find an unfinished excavation. Some fifty meters of collapsed tunnel have been mined. There are mining tools here, but the obvious mining robots are absent. 20:37 <~abudhabi> The rest of the areas appear guarded by robots. 20:37 <&Arthur> @Looks like the Zhodani were working their way in through a collapse tunnel.@ 20:37 <&Arthur> *collapsed 20:38 < Nev> @I'm guessing we're not going to be given how our host seems to value its privacy@ 20:42 < Nev> @Anything else interesting?@ 20:42 <&Arthur> @Two bodies, locked handputer. I guess the rest of them are in the blocked off areas.@ 20:45 < Nev> @I guess we're waiting for our bespoke clone then?@ 20:45 <&Arthur> @Yup.@ 20:46 <~abudhabi> Doing anything while you're waiting? 20:47 <&Arthur> Chatting with the AI, trying to make friendly and find out a little more about its history 20:47 * Nev will be getting the ship ready to take off 20:48 < Proteus> Is the original "friend" lost? 20:49 <~abudhabi> Proteus: You'd have to check. On Arthur's orders, you've disconnected the whole lot. You might be able to investigate if you power it back on. 20:49 <~abudhabi> Arthur: Roll Int + Deception/Computer. 20:49 <&Arthur> !2d6+3+2: DeceptionInt 20:49 <+PainBot> Arthur rolled "DeceptionInt": (1+4)+3+2. Total: 10. 20:52 <~abudhabi> Arthur: The AI claims that its databanks, particularly pertaining ancient history are corrupted. You, however, get the impression that it is lying about that, and simply does not want to tell you about that topic. 20:54 < Proteus> @Arthur. What should I do about the old AI setup? I'm not clear about whether or not it's still used.@ 20:55 <&Arthur> @I'll check with the AI down here, see if it knows.@ 20:56 * Arthur does as he said, checks with Junction to see if it knows if our AI is still in our computers or if it's gone. 20:57 <~abudhabi> Arthur: The mouthbot speaks, "The primitive intelligence was not erased from your datastores." 20:58 <&Arthur> @Junction says it's still in there, go ahead and power the system up, see if you can get it restarted.@ 20:59 * Proteus starts up the AI again, see if it works 20:59 <~abudhabi> Proteus: It lights up! 21:00 < Proteus> "Status?" 21:01 <~abudhabi> @Power on self test: Passed. This program is functioning normally.@ 21:02 < Proteus> "Run system diagnosis. Are there any logs from the time of the merger?" 21:03 <~abudhabi> @Diagnostic initiated. Estimated completion: 32 minutes.@ 21:04 <~abudhabi> @Affirmative: Logs present.@ 21:05 < Proteus> "Can you give me a rough analysis of what happened?" 21:06 <~abudhabi> @Executive summary: This program was successful in piercing security systems in place on target infrastructure. This program was successful in infective take-over of Zhodani-made systems. This program was partially successful in infective take-over of alien-made systems.@ 21:07 < Proteus> "Define partial success in this case." 21:08 <~abudhabi> @Partial success: Injection of foreign code successful. Subordination of new instance unsuccessful.@ 21:10 < Proteus> "Are you still in contact with the Alien system?" 21:10 <~abudhabi> @Negative.@ 21:11 < Proteus> "Good. Notify me once the diagnostics are completed." 21:11 <~abudhabi> @Acknowledged.@ 21:11 <~abudhabi> Meanwhile, the bots finish refueling the ship. 21:12 <~abudhabi> They leave the hose and tanks right there, and disappear into one of the guarded doors. 21:12 < Proteus> @Arthur. AI is up and running again. I've got system diagnostics running right now, but for now it looks like there are no problems.@ 21:13 <&Arthur> @Copy.@ 21:13 < Nev> @Tanks are full but they've left the hose connected?@ 21:13 <&Arthur> @Easy enough to disconnect if they did. We've still got a while before we can leave anyways.@ 21:16 -!- Namaphry Mysterious@Nightstar-u3qg9t.bchsia.telus.net has joined #Traveller 21:16 -!- mode/#traveller Namaphry Namaphry by ChanServ 21:17 <&Arthur> (Fast forward to when we get our replicant, I suppose?) 21:17 -!- Namaphry is now known as Ziggy 21:17 <~abudhabi> One moment. 21:17 <~abudhabi> Ziggy: http://pastebin.com/raw/xw5NHuYu 21:18 <~abudhabi> I'll let Ziggy catch up. 21:21 <~abudhabi> Alrighty. 21:21 <~abudhabi> Proteus: You are notified that the diagnostics check out. 21:24 <&Ziggy> "I wonder how much damage an EMP grenade would cause, in engineering." 21:27 <~abudhabi> (Just thinking aloud?) 21:27 * Ziggy says to Proteus, "To be blunt, this would be an excellent time to abort and return to Darrian space, before the Imperium gets its just desserts for this fiasco." 21:28 < Nev> "Just desserts?" 21:29 < Nev> "I honestly don't see how proving that the Zhodani were attempting to infiltrate the highest levels of the Imperium with artificial replicants makes the Imperium the bad guy in this situation" 21:30 <&Ziggy> "Yes, and I'd say that means you're not seeing much." 21:30 < Proteus> "So, explain. What are we not seeing here?" 21:30 <&Ziggy> "This is an Ancient facility we just boondoggled." 21:31 <&Ziggy> "It's going to get worse until someone puts a stop to it, and the Imperium is not that someone." 21:32 < Nev> "pfft, and the Darrians are?" 21:32 <&Ziggy> "It annhiliated the research team to preserve its secrets and it's rushing to pursue some sort of hidden agenda." 21:32 <&Ziggy> "Considering we just gave it the keys to a superweapon, this is not going well so far." 21:34 <&Ziggy> "The Darrians are, if nothing else, at close range with ample knowledge and paranoia." 21:37 < Nev> "wait, what 'superweapon?'" 21:37 * Ziggy gestures toward the banks of computers. 21:37 <&Ziggy> "Remember when it offered to take over Mirage?" 21:39 <&Ziggy> "And that's with us giving it only a small fraction of its optimal processing power." 21:40 <&Ziggy> "What do you think will happen if this facility is self-aware, with the ability to build ultra-tech starships and replicants?" 21:42 <&Ziggy> "Not the best way to find out what happened during the Ancient War, I think. Or why they turned this planet inside-out." 21:47 < Nev> "I'm not so sure discussing this here is the best idea but what are you suggesting should happen?" 21:49 <&Ziggy> "We need to report this to the Confederation as soon as possible. I doubt they'll act on it right away, but it should be long before contacting the Imperium directly even becomes possible, and the Darrians will take it far more seriously." 21:50 <&Ziggy> "They might try to research it. This might get the research team killed just like the Zhodani were. If we're lucky, they'll take a stronger stance before that happens. Meanwhile, it seems the Imperium, even if they made it here on time, are likely to blithely assume this is an asset to them." 21:50 <&Ziggy> "The Zhodani, if they're smart, will already have a fleet inbound, having set up a relay to warn them if their scout here was destroyed." 21:51 < Nev> "Relay?" 21:51 <&Ziggy> "Yes, another jump-capable vessel in contact range of the scout." 21:51 <&Ziggy> "We'd be unable to detect it, but it would leave before we could reach it, if we did." 21:52 < Nev> "well, we didn't see one on scans and did we detect the scout ship trying to contact anything in systembut off planet?" 21:52 <&Ziggy> "We don't have anyone who knows how to tell where they're sending a radio transmission to." 21:53 <&Ziggy> "It's possible they were foolish enough to leave only a single picket ship, yes." 21:53 < Proteus> "The probably wouldn't need to. Battles aren't exactly inconspicious." 21:54 <&Ziggy> "Even if that's the case, that doesn't means they won't respond in the many months it would take for the Imperium." 21:56 < Proteus> "And if there was a relay that warned the Zhodani and we tell the Darrians, both sides will have ships here and we know what happens then." 21:57 <&Ziggy> "Better to start a war than to start an apocalypse." 21:59 < Nev> "Why are we assuming this place is going to cause the apocalypse?" 22:00 <&Ziggy> "Because it can and it has a history of planetary destruction and mass homicide?" 22:01 <&Ziggy> "Aside from the precise means of subverting the highest levels of government that led us here in the first place." 22:04 < Nev> "Have i missed something, what history?" 22:05 <&Ziggy> "It slaughtered the Zhodani here, of its own admission, because they knew too much. The reason Junction is a wasteland in the first place was the use of bombs to stop production here." 22:06 < Proteus> (From what I know this group has a higher bodycount than that team had members.) 22:06 <&Ziggy> (Going by percentage, though...) 22:08 <&Arthur> (Yeah, we haven't achieved this AI's ability to inflict 100% casualties on our enemies yet) 22:08 <&Arthur> (Maybe it can teach us) 22:09 <~abudhabi> (Do you want to request instruction? :V) 22:11 <&Arthur> (Hmm. no. I think I'll stick to trying to be friendly, finding out as much possible and trying to either get it to accept help from us or to agree to help us against our common enemy, the Zhodani. Maybe it knows of other facilities we could help it reactivate!) 22:12 <~abudhabi> Alright. It claims no necessity of aid. 22:12 <~abudhabi> Then it produces a gravstretcher with a naked human male on it. 22:13 <~abudhabi> Mouthbot: "The Duke is complete." 22:14 <&Arthur> "You have my thanks. We shall bring this back to my superiors. They will no doubt send a delegation here to talk with you and to perform archaeological research." 22:15 <~abudhabi> Mouthbot: "That is predictable." 22:16 <&Arthur> "I hope you'll be able to come to an agreement with them. We could use your help against the Zhodani and the third Imperium has considerable resources to help you with in return." 22:17 <~abudhabi> The mouthbot is silent. 22:17 * Arthur says his farewells and returns to the ship with the replicant in tow. 22:18 <~abudhabi> The replicant appears a vegetable. Breathing, but not otherwise animate. 22:18 <&Arthur> @Nev, get us ready to fly. Natsu, give me a hand putting this replicant in the freezer. I don't want it going bad on us on the way.@ 22:18 <~abudhabi> You feel another one of the irregular tremors. 22:19 * Arthur goes check up on those tremors with the mouthbot, just incase. 22:20 * Natsu helps Arthur with replicant storage 22:21 <~abudhabi> Arthur: "Repairs are ongoing." 22:22 <&Arthur> "What kind of repairs are you performing that you're causing these kinds of tremors?" 22:23 <~abudhabi> "Mantle excavation." 22:23 <&Arthur> "You're digging holes?" 22:24 <~abudhabi> "Yes." 22:25 <&Arthur> "Are you digging to other parts of the facility or are you just digging to gather materials?" 22:25 <~abudhabi> "Yes." 22:25 <&Arthur> "Just how big is this facility?" 22:28 <~abudhabi> It grinds on that for a moment. "Exact present dimensions unknown. Repairs and excavation ongoing." 22:28 <&Arthur> "What is the design size?" 22:29 <~abudhabi> (One sec.) 22:29 <~abudhabi> (Gotta do some calcs.) 22:31 <~abudhabi> (Argh, wolfram is down.) 22:31 <~abudhabi> Arthur: It names a number. Roll Education +2. 22:31 <&Arthur> !2d6+3: Educated man! 22:31 <+PainBot> Arthur rolled "Educated man!": (5+3)+3. Total: 11. 22:32 <~abudhabi> Arthur: That's a lot of displacement tons. Hey, wait a minute, that thing just told you the approximate displacement of the planet. 22:33 <&Arthur> "The facility is spread throughout the ENTIRE planet?" 22:34 <&Ziggy> (Any chance of spying on this conversation?) 22:34 <~abudhabi> Ziggy: Sure. You've not got anything else to do, and the mouthbot isn't exactly quiet. 22:35 <~abudhabi> "Negative. The lower mantle and molten core are only sparsely utilized." 22:35 <&Arthur> "I suppose I walked into that one. Just how big a ship can you build and how fast were they planning to build 'em?" 22:36 <&Ziggy> @Allow me to help. This facility has the machinery to expand itself and could theoretically convert the entire planet into a starship.@ 22:36 <&Arthur> "For that matter, why do they need a whole planet for prototyping? That kind of size makes sense if you're building whole fleets, but you wouldn't need it to build some prototypes." 22:37 <~abudhabi> "Ships possible to build, given raw materials, are of arbitrary size. Structural material strength, gravitational stresses and internal weather restrict sizes, however." 22:37 <&Ziggy> @This is the wrong track entirely for understanding how advanced stellar construction technology works.@ 22:38 <~abudhabi> "Junction II is the prototype." 22:38 <&Arthur> "I see." 22:39 <&Arthur> "So, absent any ancients showing up around here, what do you plan to do and can you contact the ancients?" 22:40 <&Ziggy> @You don't know much about the Ancients, do you?@ 22:41 <&Arthur> @Enough to know that even if they're all supposed to be dead, if they can build something like this and have it functional after being abandoned for so long, it wouldn't surprise me if some of them survived whatever wiped their race out.@ 22:41 <~abudhabi> "Long-term forecasting and planning is not public." 22:41 <&Ziggy> @THEY wiped their race out.@ 22:41 <&Arthur> @Quite possible. My point still stands.@ 22:41 <&Ziggy> @Using weapons like this.@ 22:42 <&Arthur> @And if you feel like picking a fight with it, feel free to do so once we're well clear.@ 22:43 * Arthur heads back to the ship again 22:43 <&Ziggy> @The point is, if it could contact other ancients, it would not be on friendly terms.@ 22:43 <&Arthur> @Nev, we ready to fly?@ 22:43 < Nev> @Ready@ 22:43 <&Arthur> @Good. Take us up.@ 22:44 * Nev takes the ship up 22:44 <~abudhabi> DexPilot! 22:44 <&Ziggy> "We can't keep this up. If we bring this back to the Imperium without warning the Darrians thoroughly..." 22:44 <&Ziggy> "No one's going to be able to stop this." 22:44 < Nev> !2d6+5 : Dex pilot 22:44 <+PainBot> Nev rolled "Dex pilot": (1+5)+5. Total: 11. 22:45 <~abudhabi> Nev masterfully flies you out. Where to? 22:45 <~abudhabi> Anyone want to make EduSensors check? 22:45 <&Arthur> "We've gone over this again and again Ziggy. Due to the corruption at Laberv, we can't trust the Darrians not to arrest us on sight." 22:46 * Nev takes us up into orbit - assuming we're leaving here 22:46 <&Arthur> !2d6+3: EduSensors 22:46 <+PainBot> Arthur rolled "EduSensors": (2+2)+3. Total: 7. 22:46 <&Ziggy> "That is not more important than leaving this facility to its own devices for months." 22:46 <~abudhabi> Arthur: Looks like a sandstorm. Good thing you're leaving! 22:46 <&Arthur> "Get us up above this weather, Nev." 22:47 < Nev> "on it, taking us up to orbit" 22:47 <&Ziggy> "I doubt it's going to spare the local population... We need to take care of this immediately." 22:49 < Nev> "Ok, I'm interested, how do we take care of this?" 22:50 <&Ziggy> "Why, we warn the immediately adjacent interstellar power that's been invested in this world for centuries." 22:50 <&Ziggy> "Even if it means we have to admit we shouldn't have gone on a killing spree last month." 22:54 <&Arthur> "So invested that the Zhodani have had a base on it for years digging for ancient artifacts and having unveiled an ancient facility they used to attempt to subvert the third Imperium and they never noticed." 22:54 <&Ziggy> "They take turns occupying the place. Unfortunately, it was discovered while the Darrians were off-turn." 22:56 <&Ziggy> "It's even more critical that we go to the Darrians given that the Darrians have no knowledge of the ancient site or the Zhodani interest in it. The Imperium is not close enough, in more than just parsecs." 22:56 < Nev> "Riiiight, because I'm willing to hand myself over to a legal system with a law enforcement agency that turns a blind eye to murder on a daily basis and that believes kidnappers and murderers are definately the kind of people that should be protected" 22:56 <&Ziggy> "We don't have to go to Laberv." 22:56 <&Ziggy> "There's Stern-Stern, Zamine, and Nonym, all in range." 22:57 <&Arthur> "Ziggy, this is not a discussion. We are heading to the nearest Imperial facility. I will make my report there and get a fleet sent back this way. Several, probably, because the Darrian fleet at Laberv needs a good purge." 22:57 < Nev> "And if the Darrians knew anything about this place or that it was here they'd have fought tooth and nail to keep hold of it - so I'm willing to bet they know nothing about it anyway" 22:57 <&Ziggy> "They do not, and that's why they need to know, before the blasted thing becomes fully operational!" 22:58 <&Ziggy> "The Imperium does not get to 'purge' Darrian command structures." 22:58 < Nev> "Bet you 10 Credits" 22:58 * Ziggy leaves the bridge to start the mutiny. 22:58 <&Arthur> "The Imperium won't need to. When my report makes it to the Imperium, I expect they'll arrange a Darrian fleet to do the purging." 22:59 <&Arthur> @Natsu, keep an eye on Ziggy. She might be trouble.@ 22:59 <&Arthur> "Let's get us to the hundred diameter limit and ready to jump." 22:59 < Nev> "On it" 22:59 <&Arthur> @Proteus, start jump prep please. We're leaving this system.@ 23:00 < Proteus> @Okay@ 23:00 * Ziggy arms herself for that eventuality, and attempts to contact Proteus and the bot to see if they can help. 23:00 <&Ziggy> "Proteus, the captain is insane. We have to stop them and take this ship into Darrian space." 23:01 <~abudhabi> Natsu: Int + Recon. 23:01 <~abudhabi> Ziggy: Int + Deception. 23:02 <&Ziggy> !2d6+4 23:02 <+PainBot> Ziggy rolled "2d6+4": (1+6)+4. Total: 11. 23:04 <&Ziggy> (I guess there's also the prisoner, but it might be hard to check how rational they are.) 23:04 <&Arthur> (Without defrosting them, yes) 23:05 <~abudhabi> !roll 2d6-4: He doesn't seem to have Recon or much of an Int 23:05 <+PainBot> abudhabi rolled "He doesn't seem to have Recon or much of an Int": (1+1)-4. Total: -2. 23:05 <~abudhabi> Natsu did NOT hear any of that. 23:06 <~abudhabi> Proteus: What do? 23:07 <&Arthur> !2d6+3: Dice! 23:07 <+PainBot> Arthur rolled "Dice!": (5+5)+3. Total: 13. 23:08 < Proteus> "And how do you propose we do that? Do you have any guarantee that the Darriens would even LISTEN to you before they throw us all in jail and throw away the keys?" 23:08 <&Ziggy> "Regarding an Ancient site? Yes!" 23:09 < Proteus> "And not just take it as a try from us to weasel out of punishment?" 23:10 < Proteus> "Because I don't like 'maybes'. And I *am* an employee on board of this ship." 23:10 * Arthur sighs 23:10 <&Ziggy> "I have more honour than that. My father is a specialist in this field. They'd only expect that from the Imperials." 23:11 <&Ziggy> "Besides, Junction is overdue for a check-up and is very close to the base in Nonym. The trial could not start that quickly, if at all." 23:12 <&Arthur> !2d6+1: Dice! 23:12 <+PainBot> Arthur rolled "Dice!": (5+6)+1. Total: 12. 23:12 <&Ziggy> !2d6+2 23:12 <+PainBot> Ziggy rolled "2d6+2": (6+6)+2. Total: 14. 23:13 <&Ziggy> "You were ordered to take part in a vigilante mass murder on your first day. I know street gangs use that as a test of loyalty, it seems uncommon for starship crews." 23:15 <&Ziggy> "Right now, we're being ordered to leave behind the thousands of people on this world to defend themselves from a planet-eating war machine we just activated, with shotguns and dynamite." 23:18 <&Ziggy> "And as of yet, no one knows of the danger except us and a lot of Zhodani that were killed by the machine to keep its workings a secret." 23:22 <~abudhabi> (I hope you are typing, Proteus!) 23:23 < Proteus> "I don't know. I really don't." 23:24 < Proteus> "I see where you're coming from. I even somewhat agree with your reasoning." 23:24 < Proteus> "But I have always, always prouded myself for being loyal. Always." 23:25 < Proteus> "And something like this, the activation of an Ancient factory PLANET..." 23:25 < Nev> ((sorry, brb)) 23:27 <&Ziggy> "There's more loyalty at stake here than to the captain of murder and overthrow. By allowing him to do as he pleases, we betray not just the Darrian Confederation, but also humanity. We already have by allowing him to do so much so far." 23:27 <&Ziggy> "He could care less. He's not doing this out of loyalty to the Imperium, but to avoid owning up to his mistakes." 23:28 < Nev> ((b)) 23:31 < Proteus> "I will agree with you on the avoidance issues. But betraying humanity? Hardly. He is after all willing to report it and not just ignore it." 23:32 <&Ziggy> "At a delay. To superiors he knows are going to respond tepidly. Framed in such a way as to make it sound as though there's no immediate danger." 23:34 <&Ziggy> "We have until we reach the 100-diameter distance to decide whether stopping this madness and attempting to save the people of Junction is more important than saving ourselves and turning this into a free-for-all squabble over a self-aware killer robot factory that likely intends to play us all for fools." 23:36 < Proteus> "The squabble happens either way. Give me a good plan, an *actual* plan and I will consider helping you. Because without any attempt is doomed to fail either way." 23:38 <&Ziggy> "You're the engineer. I'm the sniper. I could suggest breaching the bridge and shooting them, I imagine you can come up with something more sophisticated." 23:39 <&Ziggy> "There's still the ship's AI in here." 23:39 <&Ziggy> "It has access to everything." 23:41 < Proteus> "Yo AI. List your primary loyalties." 23:42 <&Natsu> ((Sorry got ambushed by visitors and now i seem to be havi g connection issues screen sucks for big text)) 23:43 <~abudhabi> The AI speaks with some of its 512 built-in sound cards: "No specific loyalties specified. Defaulting to crew hierarchy." 23:45 < Proteus> "Modify loyalty listing. Primary loyalty: Proteus, ship engineer. Secondary: Ziggy, whatever you official position is. All following as crew hierarchy. Aknowlegdge in text." 23:46 <~abudhabi> Console prints: "Acknowledged." 23:46 < Proteus> "List current posituion of crew members" 23:47 * Ziggy was sort of technically hired as a gunner, probably. 23:47 <&Ziggy> Though she's really been the comms officer. 23:48 <~abudhabi> The console starts printing. Nev is piloting, Ziggy and Proteus are in engineering, Natsu and Arthur are loitering just outside. 23:48 <~abudhabi> The door (iris valve) opens. 23:48 <~abudhabi> Ziggy, Proteus: Roll Dex + Recon. 23:48 <&Ziggy> !2d6+3 23:48 <+PainBot> Ziggy rolled "2d6+3": (1+3)+3. Total: 7. 23:49 <&Ziggy> I knew I should have mentioned bugging the bridge. 23:49 < Proteus> !2d6-3 23:49 <+PainBot> Proteus rolled "2d6-3": (2+4)-3. Total: 3. 23:49 <&Arthur> !2d6+3: And suddenly, swords 23:49 <+PainBot> Arthur rolled "And suddenly, swords": (5+6)+3. Total: 14. 23:50 <&Arthur> !3d6+6: Ignore armour 23:50 <+PainBot> Arthur rolled "Ignore armour": (6+1+5)+6. Total: 18. 23:51 <~abudhabi> Ziggy: You are stabbed for 18 damage that ignores armour. 23:51 <&Ziggy> Right, that's pretty bad, but not a severe wound yet. 23:51 <~abudhabi> If that's over your Endurance, roll it to remain conscious. 23:52 <&Ziggy> With the normal DM? 23:52 <&Ziggy> !2d6+2 23:52 <+PainBot> Ziggy rolled "2d6+2": (5+1)+2. Total: 8. 23:52 <~abudhabi> You remain conscious. 23:52 <~abudhabi> Initiative! 23:52 <&Arthur> !2d6+1: Initski 23:52 <+PainBot> Arthur rolled "Initski": (3+2)+1. Total: 6. 23:52 <&Ziggy> !2d6+3 23:53 <+PainBot> Ziggy rolled "2d6+3": (6+2)+3. Total: 11. 23:53 -!- ErikMesoy1 Erik@Nightstar-hq72t5.customer.cdi.no has joined #Traveller 23:54 <&Natsu> !2d6+2-1: MT 23:54 <+PainBot> Natsu rolled "MT": (5+2)+2-1. Total: 8. 23:54 < Proteus> !2d6 Init 23:54 <+PainBot> Proteus rolled "2d6 Init": (1+4). Total: 5. 23:54 <&Natsu> !2d6+2: Init 23:54 <+PainBot> Natsu rolled "Init": (1+5)+2. Total: 8. 23:54 <~abudhabi> Ziggy, Natsu, Arthur, Proteus. 23:55 <&Ziggy> Arthur's got his super-armour on, right? 23:55 <&Arthur> Arthur's in his good armour with the visilight camo switched on 23:55 <&Ziggy> Right, heavy laser rifle is what it's got to be, then. 23:56 <&Ziggy> Sword's close range, not personal, thankfully. 23:56 <&Ziggy> !2d6+7 23:56 <+PainBot> Ziggy rolled "2d6+7": (6+2)+7. Total: 15. 23:57 <~abudhabi> Wanna dodge that, Arthur? 23:58 <&Arthur> I will indeed want to dodge that behind Natsu 23:59 <~abudhabi> Okay, so a hit by 6. 23:59 <&Ziggy> !6d6+14 23:59 <+PainBot> Ziggy rolled "6d6+14": (3+4+3+1+4+5)+14. Total: 34. 23:59 <&Ziggy> I think his gear protects from the blindness though. 23:59 <&Arthur> It does --- Day changed Thu Feb 25 2016 00:01 <~abudhabi> Does that get through your armour? 00:01 <&Arthur> Maybe? 00:01 <&Ziggy> It's 15 or 16, isn't it? 00:01 <&Arthur> 15 damage 00:01 <~abudhabi> Unless your End is 15, roll it. 00:01 <&Arthur> I still have a point of dex left to. 00:02 <&Arthur> !2d6 00:02 <+PainBot> Arthur rolled "2d6": (2+4). Total: 6. 00:02 <~abudhabi> Arthur falls. 00:02 <~abudhabi> Natsu! Your captain just stabbed your gunner and your gunner gunned down your captain. What do? 00:02 * Natsu steps around the corner, spots Ziggy, locks eye and says "I banged your daughter" 00:03 * Natsu then proceeds to Magrail the bitch 00:03 <&Natsu> !12d6: Autofire 00:03 <+PainBot> Natsu rolled "Autofire": (5+3+1+6+5+1+1+2+1+3+2+4). Total: 34. 00:05 <&Arthur> 5+1,6+1,5+1, 3+2, 3+2, 4+1 gives 10, 11, 9, 9, 9, 9 for all the hits. 00:05 <~abudhabi> Are you dodging that, Ziggy? 00:06 <&Ziggy> I'll say yes. 00:06 <&Ziggy> Hmm, no range penalty for that to hit at this range? 00:09 <&Natsu> !8d6+2+1,4 : 9's 00:09 <+PainBot> Natsu rolled "9's": (3+1+6+1+5+3+3+5)+2+1, (3+5+5+1+3+2+2+4)+2+1, (4+6+1+6+2+2+5+5)+2+1, (3+1+1+4+2+5+6+3)+2+1. Total: 30 28 34 28. 00:09 <&Arthur> (+0 for Close, -1 for Short, but also a +2 from the weapon up to 200 meters) 00:09 <&Natsu> !8d6+2+2 : 10 00:09 <+PainBot> Natsu rolled "10": (6+6+5+3+4+4+2+2)+2+2. Total: 36. 00:09 <&Natsu> !8d6+2+3 : 11 00:09 <+PainBot> Natsu rolled "11": (4+1+3+6+3+3+4+3)+2+3. Total: 32. 00:10 <&Ziggy> 18 armour, 40 total characteristic points, 3 missing from the psi use earlier and 18 from the haxsword, so she's nothing by the second shot. 00:11 <~abudhabi> Okay, that's four overkill shots. 00:11 <&Ziggy> The second shot does only 3 overkill. 00:12 <~abudhabi> !roll 1d6,4: M, J, P 00:12 <+PainBot> abudhabi rolled "M, J, P": (6), (3), (3), (2). Total: 6 3 3 2. 00:14 <~abudhabi> Natsu, in his demonstration of superior firepower, also demonstrates why marines use things like swords and low-penetration pistols inside starships. Warning lights come on almost immediately as the jump drive takes the brunt of that assault and starts emitting magic smoke. 00:14 <~abudhabi> Proteus! 00:16 <&Natsu> (I'm assuming Nev just heard a rather large explosion) 00:16 <~abudhabi> Yes, Nev did. Also the loud gunfire. 00:17 < Proteus> Meh 00:17 < Proteus> "I surrender." 00:18 < Nev> @THE HELL IS GOING ON!@ 00:19 * Nev will seal the bridge 00:19 * Natsu nods at Proteus , glances towards the pink mess that was Ziggy, "It's going to blow telling her I had to kill you." 00:19 * Natsu signals that Proteus should help him carry Arthur to the autodoc. 00:19 < Proteus> "Can do." 00:20 <~abudhabi> OK. We'll continue this, and deal with fallout, next week. It's an hour past my bedtime!